


And I'm Lonely

by WinterWandering



Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [15]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: he was going to try again...maybe it would sticktitle from Wilbur Soot's La Jolla
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918
Comments: 5
Kudos: 329





	And I'm Lonely

Tommy was cold, sitting on top of a bridge- well, the railings- as the water rushed by. He doesn’t text anyone this time, instead placing his phone down on the railing and shedding his jacket. 

He fell, and the shock of the cold filled him.

His vision fades, blurry. The last thing he sees is pink as he closes his eyes.

_...Wait, pink? _

-

Techno frowns as his ears pick up the sound of screams- then his eyes widen as he sees Tommy’s phone and jacket on the railing. 

_ Fuck. He should have noticed.  _

Shucking his jacket and shoes off, he dives in after the blond, and grabs his younger brother, pulling him to the riverbank, worry and fear in his gaze as he attempts to perform CPR. “Come on, Toms. Don’t leave us.” 

-

Blue eyes flutter open as he stares at white walls. “...mhhm…”

“Tommy.” Technoblade’s eyes widen, and he leans over the bed. “You’re okay.”

“Why did you-” The blond coughs and winces. “Why did you save me?” 

“You’re my baby brother.” Techno gives him a small smile. “I’m gonna help you no matter what.” Tommy’s face twists. The fuschia haired man can’t name the emotion, but whatever it is, it’s not good. 

“I didn’t-” His hand tightened on the bedsheets. “I didn’t want to be saved.”

“Oh Tommy….” Techno tuck’s his chin on top of Tommy’s head gently, and hums a soft tune.

\- 

There’s a knock, and the two look up, and it’s Wilbur and Phil by the door, horror in their faces. 

“Tommy, why didn’t you tell us?” 

“Wil- I didn’t want-” Tommy looks away. “I’m tired.”

Technoblade knows what he means. “Toms...you were supposed to tell me- you know I’m here for you…”

“I didn’t want you to be bothered.” Tommy murmurs, burying his head into Techno’s shoulder. 

_ Oh. _

“Tommy...kiddo...you won’t ever bother me.” 

Wilbur moves to Tommy’s other side, placing a hand on his back- (unsure, why was he unsure?) Phil just hugs the blond.

-

“Tommy?” Techno’s voice is soft as he talks.

“Yeah Techno?” Tommy turns to him, a half smile on his face.

“Are you ready for the stream on the 16th?” Tommy laughs, hugging the other. “Yeah. I’ll be okay. Don’t worry about me.”

“Toms…” Technoblade sighs and cups his brother’s face. “I just...whatever I say remember that I don’t mean it. You’re my little brother, okay?”

“Okay....I love you...”

Techno gives him this...sweet, small smile, and presses a kiss to his forehead. “I love you too, Toms.”


End file.
